


你一直是我的光

by EastEating



Category: Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Kudos: 1





	你一直是我的光

Grace很清楚，她是万人之中的一员小卒，是用生命凿垮堤坝的微不足道却又不可或缺的蚂蚁，随时随地准备献出生命；但，Dani，Dani Romas，是万人之上的领导者，她是人类的灯塔，是热情之源，随时随地有人准备为她献出生命。

Grace也是这么做的。从Dani第一次见到她，弯下身子，问她的名字的时候……

“你叫什么名字？”

“Grace。”

Dani伸向她的手停顿了一下。她撩开Grace的兜帽，仔仔细细地看着Grace。

“Grace。”Dani喃喃。明明她们是第一次见面，Dani却露出了看见旧人的表情，是嘴角挂着苦涩、目光却灼灼的笑。Dani点点头，像在确认什么似的，又念了一次她的名字：“Grace。”

孤狼似的在这片末日里逃窜多年的Grace已经快忘记见到旧人该露出什么表情了。

她望进对方深得发黑的棕色眼睛，觉得自己会为这个女人心甘情愿地献出一生。

（一）

她好小。

Grace低头看向背对着她的Dani，心想。未成年的短发女孩还在窜个子的预备阶段，就比早已成年的Dani高一个大拇指有余了。

但为什么她刚刚会觉得Dani非常高大呢？ 在Dani站出来把那些人打倒乃至说服他们团结的时候，她伸向自己的手似乎大而有力，手臂似乎强壮得能抵挡一切危难。

或许是吊桥效应。Grace当时以为自己要死了，心跳加速中遇到一个拯救她的人，她自然会觉得这个人强壮得足以让她依靠一生。

Grace低着头，盯着Dani的后背没头没脑地瞎想。在末日中被掩埋的孩童的好胜心在此时重新冒出个尖尖角，Grace怎么想怎么觉得不甘心，至少从身材上看，她才该是那个保护Dani的人。

“……那么，Grace——Grace？”

Grace在呼唤中回神，一抬头正对上她正在想着的人的眼睛。她心虚地缩了缩肩膀。

Dani皱起眉：“你还好吧？”

“我很好。”Grace挺挺胸，试图让自己看起来很强壮。

Dani对她的回应很不满意，把她从头打量到脚，确定Grace没有受重伤，才继续说：“那么……回归之前的话题，Grace，欢迎加入人类反叛军，我是指挥官Dani Romas。在适应的这段时间里，你就跟着我，可以吗？”

她一边说，一边向Grace伸出手。

Grace把目光移上Dani的手掌，疑心自己心脏的跳动绝对出了什么问题，不然，为什么她又一次觉得Dani高大了起来？

“Grace？”见Grace没有反应，Dani的手掌往前多伸了一些。她的手掌开得坚定，好像完全没有考虑到Grace会拒绝她的可能性。

不，她不该如此简单地相信他人。Grace暗想。她曾经付出过几次信任，结局都是背后捅刀。人类是不可信任的，后背是不该轻易露出给他人的。军团那无情无欲又强大的机器人自然恐怖，但有情有欲却自私弱小的人类一样可怕。末日当头，毁灭的不仅是人，也有人心。

但Grace还是搭上了她的手。那一瞬间她觉得她要融化，像冰化进温水。她这才意识到，这几年来，她过得有多累。她背挺得直直，从未真正松懈过。只有碰到Dani温暖手掌的时候，她才明白，她有多需要一个拥抱和一个不必考虑任何的睡眠。

“现在，这里就是你的家了。”Dani紧紧地握住Grace的手，说。

Grace又挺了挺胸，得微微低头才能对上Dani的眼。

家？她很久没听过这个词了。

Dani会成为她的家——不知为何，Grace毫无理性地这样认为。

但不行，不是这样的。不是像这样……Dani握住Grace的手。

Grace才应该保护Dani。

是孩子气还是什么呢？那时候的Grace还没有分清这种情绪。总之，她下意识地讨厌她在Dani身上感觉到的依赖感。

“那得看你表现得怎么样。”明明并非本意，Grace还是这么说道。

听了这话，Dani惊讶地睁大眼睛。她愣了几秒，才饶有兴趣地眯起眼来：

“哼，原来你在这个时候就喜欢跟我对着干了。”

Grace没听懂她在说什么，却莫名其妙地对着Dani的微笑心虚起来。

（二）

Grace从黑暗中挣扎着苏醒。

“缝合伤口，右胸插管。”

“等等，等等！不——”

她吼叫，没头没脑地抓着面前的人的衣领。喉咙里有股血味，浑身肌肉都又酸又痛。

“我得，保护，指挥官……”

她试图起身，却被人轻松地按了回去。她浑身无力。

“多亏了你，指挥官很安全。别担心，士兵，你会撑过去的。”

“你会撑过去的”？Grace的脑子一片混沌，费力地试图理解这几句话意味着什么。“多亏了她”？但她做了什么？刚刚发生了什么？她们从小型飞船上下来，敌人放下了炸弹，轰——然后呢？她起身，她倒下。她做了什么？

人类的身体实在太脆弱了。她什么都做不到。她的身体像浮萍，被冲击波轻易地推倒，骨头脆弱得连她自己都保护不了，更不要提Dani。她保护不了她，只能看着Dani躺在不远的地上。

“我自愿——”她艰难地张开嘴，“我自愿成为改造人——”

Dani生气了。很生气的那种。

“你干嘛那么讨厌我成为改造人啊？”

“成为改造人有什么好？”

“哪里不好！”Grace惊讶，“我力气比以前大了几十倍。现在我抱你轻松得就像以前抱一瓶矿泉水，可以抱着你一口气跑百公里路呢。”

“哪里都不好！”Dani狠狠的，“你以后都要靠药物才能活下去，你失去了子宫——”

“都末日了，谁他妈的在乎子宫，药物又怎么了？”Grace感到不可思议。末日需要遵循那些和平时期的道德吗？你明明连能不能活下去都是个问题！“我成为改造人后你会讨厌我吗？”

“当然不！”

“那你就是不会用原来的目光看待我了？”

Dani张了张嘴，不知为何，犹豫片刻，才说：“不。”

Grace看着她，恼火道：“你就是不想我成为改造人，是吗？”

她那无畏的指挥官没有回话。

“为什么？你不希望我变强吗？”Grace说，“你要知道，我变强了就可以更好地保护你——”

“——我不需要你的保护——”

“——那就更好地保护我自己。”

士兵是不乐意这么思考的，但她的指挥官似乎一直以来都很乐意听到这种话。Grace说完这话就紧盯着Dani的脸，满意地看到对方的绷着的脸上露出一丝裂痕。

“……这就是我不想你成为改造人的原因。”

但回应却不在她意料之中。

“什么？”Grace睁大眼，“我没明白变强和保护我自己有什么矛盾。”

“只是，我的意思是——不，算了。不要管我。”Dani长叹一声，瞪着Grace——但不知为何，Grace觉得她的目光越过了自己，看向不知何处的敌人，而且那敌人不是军团。“是我太敏感了。你成为改造人不能决定任何。我不会让你走到那一步的。”

她说完这句话转头就走，Grace刚想拉住她问个明白，却被队长叫去集合。

Grace活动活动手臂，背上枪支，决定放弃和Dani的争执。说实在的，她并不在乎Dani一天到晚纠结的都是什么东西。Grace的脑子生来不适合考虑太过遥远的东西，她只要执行当下的任务就可以了。天生的士兵。而她的任务就是保护Dani。她会执行到底，直到生命结束，这就够了。

“这就够了。”Grace把想法说出了声，思考片刻，又低声重复了一遍：“这就够了。我是士兵。”

她把自己突然加速的心跳归因于她仍在适应自己改造人的身份。

（三）

情况越来越糟了。

Dani总是和其它将士发生争执，大家虽然在严格执行任务，却有股不安的情绪在群众中蔓延。

“发生什么事了？”Grace拉住一位士兵。Dani不愿意对她开口，只好由她自己调查了。

“据说军团派出了一个机器人穿越到过去。”

“过去？做什么？”

“杀死指挥官。”

Grace的大脑短暂地空白了一会儿。她感觉到自己的喉结上下动了好几下，却咽不下一口口水：“指挥官？我、我们的指挥官换人了吗？”

对方丢给她一个白眼：“Dani Romas。”

“哦。”她呆呆地应声，“Dani，对，我们的指挥官还是Dani。”

于是，她又和Dani吵架了。

这次的吵架有些不同，队长们都在这儿，屋里只有她是等级最低的士兵。Grace不太明白为什么会出现这种状况，但不管怎么说，这个疑问是可以往后稍一稍的。现在最重要的是——

“真的，让我去吧。我是改造人里最优秀的，而这事必须成功，这是很简单的概率计算。”

“不。”

Dani回应得果断，丝毫不讲道理。而且，她的眼里有泪。这倒不奇怪，她的指挥官很爱哭。她总是盈着泪下各种决定，泪水不会阻挡她前进的脚步。

但有时候，只是有时候，Grace看见Dani的眼泪在眼眶里打转、始终不掉下来的时候，她会希望Dani能够痛痛快快地哭一场。最好是在她怀里哭。因为她会紧紧地拥抱她，且不会对她哭泣这件事做任何表示。

Dani咬牙切齿地继续说：“我、绝、对、不、会、让、你、去。”

一旁一直沉默地听着的一位队长插嘴道：“那你就告诉我们，你准备派谁去。”

Dani却沉默了。她的眼睛眨了又眨，最后对Grace说：“我和大家讨论一下最后的结果，Grace，你先出去吧。”

Grace还想说点什么：“但是——”

“你没告诉她，是不是？”

感受到所有人投来的目光，Grace困惑地看向Dani：“告诉我什么？”

没人回应。直到有个人对Dani说：“你得告诉她。”

所以，在众队长离去前的再三要求下，Dani告诉了她，一五一十地，有关Dani的过去，也是她的未来。

“我——我发誓，我一直都试图阻止这件事，阻止Rev-9穿越回过去……也、也包括你，不让你成、成为，呜……抱歉，我是说，成为……改造人。”

她在哭。Grace盯着她，屏住呼吸。如她想象中那样，Grace眼泪大滴大滴地掉下来，但她背依旧挺得笔直，拳头紧握，由于多年来的警觉养成的习惯，她的手一如往常地下意识放在挂在皮带上的枪把附近。后面这些这不是Grace想看见的，于是她上前一步，想要向Dani伸出手，Dani却退后一步，被泪水朦胧的眼睛依旧坚定地看着她。她还是她的指挥官，感性却强大的指挥官。

“我失败了许多步，绝不会让你走向最后一步。”她的声音沙哑，如此宣布，“请你相信我。”

Grace这才反应过来她们两人现在的主要话题是什么。不可思议地，Grace对这件事毫不惊讶，内心平静得好像她生来就是为了这一刻存在。以至于，比起她或许注定的未来，Dani当下的哭泣倒更重要些。

被这份情绪带动着，Grace突兀地说：“你是我的光。”

“什么？”

“我作为士兵，大概是失职的。你是指挥官，保护你，等于保护了人类的未来。但于我个人而言，我只是想保护你而已。”她一股脑地说出来，到了后来，她自己都不明白这些话意味着什么。可有一股力量推着她，好像她要是不说出来就会后悔终生。于是她又说了一遍：“因为你是我的光。我可以为你做任何事。”

她说完这些就意识到Dani发火了，她的脸有些红，眉头却狠狠地皱起来。可她目光游移，那股怒火好像不是要发在Grace身上。

“我是你的光？”Dani喃喃，闭上眼，眉头拧得更深了，“但你才一直是……不管怎么说，我不会让你离开的。”

或许刚才那段话确实太过感性了。Grace换了个方法：“我们只有这一次机会。既然在你的过去，我救了你，那么我这次去，就意味着我们是必胜的。”

“我们会有别的必胜方法，而不是利用你！”

“这不是利用，我是士兵，我是为了完成任务存在的。”该死，她又把自己的心里话说出来了，可这话Dani是最不喜欢的，“呃，我是说，或许这意味着派别人过去我们就是必败的，所以派我是最保险的。”

“但你会——！”

“我不会死的。”她真诚地说，可Dani看向她的目光充满了自责和不相信，她只好修正道，“至少，我不会抱着必死的决心去拯救过去的你。我会努力活着的。”

这番话毫无作用，Dani哭得更厉害了。她抱着手来回踱步，一边哭一边嘀咕着“一定有什么别的办法”，完全不打算考虑Grace的建议。

这次不做下次可就没机会了——这个念头窜进Grace的脑子里，于是她任由自己的冲动拉扯着自己跨步上前，一把抱住了Dani，用全然不像士兵拥抱指挥官的姿势，像是要把她揉进自己的身体里似的，拥抱她。这样抱还是感觉有哪里不对劲，但Grace已经很满足了。她弯着腰，下巴抵着Dani的肩膀后侧，问：“既然我都这么想了，你可以也这么想吗？抱着我会回来的期望，等我拯救完过去的你回来？”

“我不会让你走的。”Dani在她怀里，没有挣扎，语气软了不少，话语依旧坚决。

“那我就偷偷走。”

“你！”

“你知道我的德性。”

Grace微笑着感受这个拥抱，说：“让你目送我走吧，背着你做事的感觉可不好受。”

（四）

这蛮好的。Grace安慰自己。

她穿越回去之后，就连年龄上都比Dani大了，“指挥官”变成“后指挥官”，Dani什么都不懂，她才是最明白的那个，她可以有底气地教训Dani好好照顾自己，一切都得听她的了。

“我不要后半辈子都活在恐惧之中。我想要奋起，反抗——”

……她早该知道，即使是过去的Dani，她也是被带着跑的那个。

Dani，还不是指挥官的Dani，几天前还过着和平日子的Dani，却下定了冲向危险的决心，怒气冲冲地瞪着Grace：“我要当诱饵。”

对上那对棕色眸子，Grace咽了咽口水，恹恹地点了头。

明明她才是那个明白人。

（五）

刀划开胸口很疼。

掏出能源核心也很疼。

Grace一直都在忍耐疼痛，但每次她都会觉得疼，疼得想哭。她不哭，曾经是因为眼前的模糊会阻碍她寻找方向，后来是因为她觉得保护Dani的人不该露出脆弱的表情，但现在……她明明已经走到生命尽头了，她完成了使命，她想，她可以哭一哭了。

她看向对方的眼睛。这双眼睛直到多年以后两人的初遇都没有变过，Grace望进对方眼睛的时候总能看到未来：在Dani的眼睛里，末日不是终点，末日有未来。

幸好她学会了如何忍住眼泪。

Grace心想。

她可不想让她看Dani的最后一眼被泪水模糊。

Dani掏出了Grace的核心。浅蓝色的光芒照着Dani的脸。

Grace曾经见过一个核心爆炸的场景。近乎白色的闪电霹雳作响，具象化的能量在几秒内膨胀成一个耀眼的蓝球，内部有雷点闪过。核心爆炸意味着一个半生化人的死亡。

但不得不说，那很漂亮。

Grace看见Dani棕色的眼底闪着一点蓝光。她知道，当她的核心作为武器杀死终结者的时候，这蓝光会占据Dani的整片视野。

在向永恒的死亡接近时，Grace的内心趋于平静，于是在这多年未有的平静中，她忽然意识到，她一直以来对Dani保护的欲望从何而来。

她不想成为一个士兵，她也不想Dani成为一个指挥官。

她想她们俩坐在屋子里，窗明几净，屋外能看到碧蓝的天空，和投射进来的明媚阳光。她拥抱她，像在拥抱一个宝物。她亲吻她，就像过去那些美好的恋爱小说里写的那样。

她想和她成为爱人，她想要她拥有大把悠闲的时间，尽情花在爱她这件事上。

但就这样了，危难鞭打她前进，她无暇思考，就连“爱”这件事，都只有在站在死亡的悬崖边时才能被她发现。当下明晰的现实是，Grace是万人之一的士兵，Dani是万人之上的领导者。士兵愿意用生命铺垫她的领导者走向远方。

但是，但是啊，只有这一次……

只有这一次，你可以只看到我吗？

只有这一次……

我可以成为你的光吗？

Grace眼里的光熄灭了。

她的核心发出耀眼蓝光。

（全文完）


End file.
